The ghost of last night
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Clifford had a dream of his past, present, and future. This is a parody of Christmas Carol.


At the city, Clifford is feeling board.

Clifford; [sigh].

Daffodil; hey Clifford, what wrong?

Clifford; oh hey Daffodil.

Daffodil; what the matter Clifford?

Clifford; nothing.

Daffodil; it doesn't look nothing.

Clifford; well it should be, everyday is the same thing.

Daffodil; what you mean?

Clifford; were stuck here.

Daffodil; and is that bad?

Clifford; no, but we never got to know each other for a long time.

Daffodil; but Clifford of course we do.

Clifford; that what you think, you always being the tired one, Flo and Zo the giggly one, Jorge the Spanish one, and Norville the nerd one.

Daffodil; now Clifford, just because our soul is how we become, doesn't mean we can change who we are.

Clifford; but I wanna know what happen if we do change.

Daffodil; why?

Clifford; to see what is like.

Daffodil; well, we can talk about this in the morning.

Clifford; yeah your right.

So Clifford and Daffodil went to bed for a rest. Later, Clifford had a dream. He was in a black hole.

Clifford ghost; huh, what, where am I?

Emily ghost; Clifford.

Clifford ghost; Emily, what are you doing in my dream?

Emily ghost; I am here to talk to you about what you said right before you went to sleep.

Clifford ghost; right before I went to sleep, wait, I was talking to Daffodil about how everything was the same.

Emily ghost; yes Clifford, everything you seen right now was the same.

Clifford ghost; but why am I here?

Emily ghost; you will see three ghosts to take you to the past, present, and future.

Clifford ghost; past? future? present?

Emily ghost; yes.

Emily ghost disappeared.

Clifford ghost; wait Emily, where are you going?

Later, Clifford fell all the way down to the ground.

Clifford ghost; huh, what happen?

Daffodil ghost; Clifford.

Clifford ghost; Daffodil, your in my dream too.

Daffodil ghost; yes Clifford, I am the ghost of the past.

Clifford ghost; why am I in the past?

Daffodil ghost; to show you how everything was before you were even born.

Daffodil transport Clifford to before he was born.

Clifford ghost; hey, this is Emily room, but without my bed.

Daffodil ghost; yes Clifford, before you came, I was the only bunny in Emily apartment.

Clifford ghost; I see.

Emily; hello Daffodil, how is my favorite bunny?

Daffodil purr between Emily's leg.

Clifford ghost; wow, you were more cuter, uh no offense.

Daffodil ghost; right Clifford, without you, Emily would spend more time with me than her friends.

Clifford ghost; but what about Nina, Shun, or Evan?

Daffodil ghost; well for Shun and Evan I don't know, but if you weren't there, you would never had met Jorge, which mean Emily wouldn't have met Nina.

Clifford ghost; gosh, I didn't realize that.

Daffodil disappeared.

Clifford ghost; Daffodil,. where she go?

Clifford plunge into the air.

Clifford; whao, where am I.

Jorge ghost; hola Clifford.

Clifford ghost; Jorge, are you the ghost of the present?

Jorge ghost; si, I am here to show you what you did during the present.

Clifford ghost; is that really necessary?

Jorge ghost; si Clifford.

Jorge transport Clifford to the present.

Clifford ghost; hey, that was from last night.

Jorge ghost; si Clifford, you were talking to Daffodil of how you think everything was just the same.

Clifford ghost; wow.

Jorge ghost; you think you want to turn your friends into someone else.

Clifford ghost; what no.

Jorge ghost; that what you think, but I think that in your puppy mind, you wanted to see what the world will be like if we were different.

Clifford ghost; uh maybe.

Jorge disappeared.

Clifford ghost; Jorge, where you go?

Clifford plunge into the air even higher.

Clifford ghost; oohhh, now where am I?

Norville ghost; Clifford.

Clifford ghost; oh great, we got the ghost of the future.

Norville ghost; that is correct rotito, you are ganna see what it like if you and your friends were not the same.

Clifford ghost; what you mean?

Norville transport Clifford to the future.

Cliifford ghost; hey, why are we in the country?

Norville ghost; take a look for yourselves.

Daffodil; aw, another day to spend some quality time with my friends.

Clifford ghost; well Daffodil is still happy.

Daffodil; hey Clifford, wanna play.

Clifford; oohhh not now Daffodil, I'm sleeping.

Daffodil; aw come on, don't be a party pooper.

Clifford; I say not now Daffodil.

Clifford ghost; whao, I turned into Daffodil and Daffodil turned into me.

Daffodil; please Clifford.

Clifford bite Daffodil.

Daffodil; ow [sobbing].

Emily; Clifford, how dare you bite Daffodil?

Clifford; [whimpering].

Emily; you are going outside.

Emily kicked Clifford out of the house.

Clifford ghost; oh no, Emily rejected me.

Norville ghost; yes, if Emily was nice to you, she would be mean as well.

Clifford; [mumbling] no one tell me to get out.

Flo; hola Clifford.

Zo; hola Clifford.

Clifford ghost; huh.

Clifford; oh great it Flo and Zo.

Zo; you wanna help dig our new bone.

Clifford; forget it, I don't wanna get dirty you know.

Flo; oh okay, well see ya later amigo.

Clifford ghost; I didn't like playing in the dirt, Flo and Zo acting like Jorge, what is going on here?

Norville ghost; if you think that is bad, check out the next one.

Jorge hey Clifford, how it going.

Clifford; oh hi Jorge, what is it?

Jorge; well, when I was flying, I saw a cloud that look just like an airplane.

Clifford; is that suppose to amuse me?

Jorge; have I ever tell you a story about how I became the world airplane flyer.

Clifford; no, and I don't have time for your puny story, good day.

Clifford ghost; [gasp] Jorge a storyteller and can fly and I rejected him.

Norville ghost; you have one more person to see.

Norville; whoo hoo.

Norville flew right passed Clifford.

Clifford; hey, watch where your going.

Norville; hey Clifford, wanna play tag.

Clifford; no, tag is for baby.

Norville; aw, come on Clifford, don't be a chicken. [giggling].

Clifford; I told you, I don't wanna play.

Norville; suit yourselves.

Clifford ghost; no, Norville turned into Flo and Zo.

Norville ghost; yes Clifford.

Clifford ghost; I don't wanna see any of this anymore, I wanna go home.

Norville ghost; did you finally learn your lesson?

Clifford ghost; yes, never change who you are.

Norville ghost; very well.

Norville disappeared as Clifford fell. Clifford woke up from his nightmare and looked around the room. He got up and looked out the window.

Clifford; hey Flo, Zo, what day is it?

Flo; it Tuesday Clifford.

Zo; come outside and play tag.

Clifford; alright.

Clifford went outside and play tag with Flo and Zo.

The End.


End file.
